


Cigarette Cartons

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [7]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Ellis has great ideas for Nick's cigarettes cartons. Set after the events of L4D2.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 11





	Cigarette Cartons

Ellis enjoyed those little cartons that cigarettes came in. Nick only smoked occasionally now, so he didn't have as many of them, but by god they had great uses. When he had broke his wallet he kept his cards and money in one for a week til he thought to buy a new wallet. Sometimes he filled it with bottle caps to throw out after they were done drinking, and his favourite use, keeping snacks in them. Usually peanuts, sultanas and M&M's.

Currently he was snacking on peanuts. He couldn't think of a better snack holder. He was so impressed with it he was thinking of calling the patent office. Okay, not really, but the thought had crossed his mind.

Nick came home grumpy. No, he hadn't been gambling or anything of the like, he had gone to the shop to buy cigarettes, only for them to have none!

When he walked inside his mood was lifted slightly when he remembered seeing a packet tucked away in the cutlery draw. He didn't remember putting a pack in there, but he needed a cigarette and he didn't care where he had put them.

"Hey Nick!" Ellis called out from the couch.

"Hey" he replied just to be nice. He hated being in a bad mood around Ellis. He opened the draw, his eyes falling on the beautifully placed carton. He picked it up and opened it to find it full of M&M's. He frowned. He closed the flap and opened it again. Still M&M's.

There was only one person who would commit such an awful crime against him.

"Ellis, why the fuck is there a cigarette carton full of M&M's?"

"Oh oh, where'd ya find it?" Ellis said, looking over the back of the lounge at Nick, pleased someone had found his missing snacks.

Nick's frown deepened.

"Ya can eat some if ya want Nick" Ellis chirped. "Them cartons are totally helpful Nick."

Nick didn't even know what to say. He was so angry and disappointed. Ellis didn't deserve his M&M's. Nick tipped the whole thing in his mouth and ate them. He didn't bother to refill it and chucked it at Ellis.

"Aw Nick, why'd ya go eat 'em all?" he frowned.

"I need a cigarette."

"Bathroom cupboard."

Nick grimaced and walked into the bathroom. He opened the cupboard and saw a small plastic ziplock bag filled with cigarettes.

That was when Nick realised Ellis had been emptying them into this just so he could keep the cartons.

"Dammit Ellis" he groaned.


End file.
